


Confetti

by Olamicabron



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Gang Rape, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Mpreg, slut!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>脏</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confetti

如果谁都和这样的人结了婚，世上哪还会有供寂寞老男人们享受眼福的红磨坊？

本阿弗莱克掀开他新婚的美人的裙底，亨利红扑扑的小脸蛋仿佛说着他有多么不乐意被套上女人的婚纱，可谁知道这个看起来还青涩得很的小家伙心里惦记的是不是一根滚烫坚硬的肉棒，或是比那些偷偷摸在他屁股上的手来得更大力的揉搓。

他们没有去什么蜜月旅行而是来到了本的一幢别墅，即使飙到西班牙又怎么样，开到一百八十马赫也不会比握着亨利的纤腰让他骑在自己的大肉棒上来上那么四五次还爽快。

这也远非自夸，本隔着蕾丝内裤戳刺女性的入口，汁液芳香汩汩流出打湿男人眼前的白布，哪次亨利不是被干到浪叫着好大，不像现在这样呜呜地用黏软的声音讨好也不会有心思自己去抚摸挑弄樱红的乳尖，而是快要喘不过气只能向后迎合摇摆美丽如圆月般的丰腴翘臀，露出那副自以为藏得很好的浪荡一面。

他曾在庆功夜的酒吧杂物间里看见被保镖们堵在一个角落的亨利，看来是被玩弄欺负了不少，亨利带着害羞带着渴望脱下裤子用屁股去蹭那些家伙们的老二，柔软的臀肉被粗糙的牛仔裤划出一道道痕迹，即使在昏暗的光线下也炙热可见。三四个保镖无一不喘着粗气伸手去拍打那团软肉，其中两只手分开它们露出淌着水的妖艳洞口，本这才发现亨利有副怎样的身体，一个天赐的美丽的婊子。

粗大丑陋的中指插进抽出，带着汁液噗嗤噗嗤地被挤出来，媚肉被搅动着刺激亨利不停地张开嘴巴想要大叫，无论怎样被虐待屁股都制止不了。一个保镖绕到他身前，揪起他的头发把翘得老高的肉棒送进他的嘴里，亨利这才满足地咽下脱口而出的尖叫急迫地开始吮吸，黑黝黝的肉棒映着红艳水亮的嘴唇真是要命。

他舒服极了，有人弯下腰揪着乳头，指甲一下下地划过去时而揉捏整个乳房。他还听到撕开避孕套的声音，可亨利不知道这有什么好等待的，子宫早就不知道被同时灌满几个男人的精液多少次，这又有什么关系呢，他想要的只是被操到天上去下也下不来。

他真是他妈的舒服极了，一根舌头钻进他的嘴巴里四处舔着，这个年轻人叫什么，保罗还是西蒙？亨利不知道，他只记得自己某一天在一个酒店落宿，把这个可爱的年轻人引诱到床上后张开腿露出女性器官时他的表情，那个晚上亨利尝够了青涩小伙不顾章法的顶弄，不如那些老家伙们磨人的技巧，却同样爽得他索要了好几次直到肉穴红肿得没法再承受更多。

本打着手势让那些发现他的保镖不要说话，悄悄走了过去加入混乱荒淫的性事。一个更有钱有势的雄性总能把最美丽的雌性带回巢里交配，现在也是一样。

他解开皮带脱下内裤，硕大的龟头挤开拥上来的媚肉插进水淋淋的小穴里，尖细的淫叫暴露了亨利有多喜欢这个新人，他还没遇到过这样粗的阴茎，光是这样滑进去就已经让他的小腹饱胀不已。他抬头移开发麻的舌头，又立马吃进了一根白人的老二，腥气扑在他脸上，只能让他打心眼儿里发颤，带着细窄的甬道裹紧那根雄伟的肉棒。他的两只手也都忙得要命，那样小的手根本做不到有力地撸动，但他有的是被培养出来的经验，每个幸运男人们的卵囊都被照顾到，这个淫荡的婊子的脸和屁股等会也少不了被回赠几份他最爱的礼物。

现在这个昏暗灯光下的淫娃荡妇摇身一变成了他美丽纯洁的新婚伴侣，装着害羞的样子想要把腿合拢。本一手拨开内裤，手指感受争先恐后涌出的淫水，来来回回抚弄半张不张的入口，一边不忘咬下才戴上不久的吊带袜扣，多么传统的祝福一如他们的感情。他们会在这栋别墅里呆上几天几夜直到亨利的子宫每一寸都只剩自己的精液而不是其他任何野男人的，直到他确认这样可以怀上姓阿弗莱克的宝宝，在几个月后再次回到这儿休假，而那时亨利就会挺着大肚子在他身上哀求着雌伏，哭叫着抱怨阴道的松弛。

本知道结了婚后的亨利不会再跑出去卖弄风骚，可他自己却突然有了别的主意。他抽出手机，手指在首字母是A的联系人那儿敲打滑动。

end?


End file.
